In state of the art motor driven cable type window regulators, an example of which is disclosed in German Patent 35 10 056, the drive unit is inherently bulky owing to the fact that the unit is comprised of several separate subassemblies which are joined to form a drive unit. Within the unit itself, the various worm gears, worm wheels, and cable drums generally comprise separate elements placed within a larger shell. As such, the completed assemblies take on added dimension and bulk in all directions.
While some of these dimensional accumulations are unchangeable by design, ie, owing to the selection of a particular motor type to drive the window, other dimensional accumulations can be enhanced. One example of this dimensional reduction which can be accomplished is the subject of this invention.
A motor drive unit according lo the present invention combines several of the previously separate drive unit elements into integral units. As a result, a motor drive unit according to the present invention has a reduced depth dimension as compared with state of the art motor drive units owing to the reduced bulk comprised by the combined elements when assembled.
Also, owing to the reduced number of separately assembled elements, the motor drive unit according to the present invention achieves economies in assembly time and resources.